


follow you (into the dark)

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: Steve and Bucky are monster hunters. Steve has a beard and also a lot of feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> I meant to write Misha a nice fun romp for her birthday, and not only is it late, but I got FEELINGS all up in it. I hope you like it anyway, bb <3

“You’re starting to look like someone’s dad.”

Steve looks up from his book and rubs self-consciously at his beard. It’s filled in a lot over the past week, growing in dark and thick. He doesn’t spend a lot of time admiring himself in the mirror in the cramped motel bathroom, but he thinks it looks pretty good. “You always look like a goddamn nightmare, but you don’t see me complaining about it.”

Bucky snorts and drops his bag. It lands with a heavy thud accented by the clank of metal. “Who said I’m complaining?”

Checkmate. Steve sets the book down next to him on the bed, his pen inside to save his place. “Any luck?”

“Some.” Bucky shrugs out of his jacket, dropping it on the sofa. It’s old enough that it’s more useful as a shelf than a place to sit. He’s got the sleeves of his henley pushed up to the elbows, and every time...Steve still feels a little twist in his gut, but it’s getting better. He’s getting better at hiding it, at least. “Half as good as we’d get from Romanoff, but it’ll work.”

“That’s all it has to do, right?” Steve watches as Bucky sits on the edge of the couch and unties his boots. “You two over complicate everything.”

Bucky just grunts. He kicks his boots off and stands, ambling toward the bed, coming closer until his thighs are almost brushing the sheets. It’s only when he’s there, looming over Steve, that his face cracks into a smile. “That’s what makes it fun.”

Steve huffs, but Bucky’s sliding his hand over his jaw to cup his cheek, petting the whiskers that have just started to be soft instead of wiry. He can’t resist that, so he doesn’t try. He tips his face up to accept a kiss, sighing into the warmth of Bucky’s mouth. It’s not like he didn’t always love kissing Bucky, but...now, every kiss feels precious. Like something he just barely managed to catch before it slipped away.

Of course, warm fuzzy feelings don’t stop him from groaning when Bucky pushes him back on the bed, onto his carefully arranged notes. The papers crumple under his back, and he pushes a hand up into Bucky’s hair for a firm tug. “Damnit, Buck, I was working.”

“Mm, right. Let me guess.” Bucky goes easily when Steve pulls his hair. He grins down at him before diving in, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck to suck and nibble, words coming between kisses. “Local legends are...inconclusive, if not contradictory. Maybe a riddle or two that makes ya think, god, if you were going to take all the time to write this elaborate poem, maybe you could have just written down what the fuck we’re dealing with.”

Steve moans, arching up against Bucky’s solid bulk. “And what do you think you’re gonna do if I haven’t figured out how you’re supposed to kill the monster, smartass?”

Bucky chuckles, low and dark, and picks up his head to look down at Steve. “I’ll just behead it. Beheading always works.”

They make even more of a mess of Steve’s notes getting naked. There’s a thunk that sounds suspiciously like Bucky kicked his laptop off the bed (again), but Steve’s too hungry for his touch to stop things now. He runs his hands up Bucky’s chest, feeling the heat of Bucky’s skin under his palms. Up and over to his shoulders, and he bites down on Bucky’s lower lip when his fingers brush the split in his skin. He doesn’t have to look, to see where Bucky’s flesh has gone dead and grey, the black veins that spread from his shoulders down to his fingertips like dark lightning. He can feel it; the skin under his fingers is noticeably cool to the touch, a little waxy.

“Baby, don’t.” Bucky pulls back, looking down at Steve with those goddamn understanding eyes of his. “It’s fine. I’m _fine_.”

“Barely.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s bad shoulder helplessly. He keeps thinking it’s gonna get easier. It hasn’t yet. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I just...wrecked the goddamn mood.”

“Speak for yourself.” Bucky rocks his hips down, cock pressing against Steve’s hip. He’s warm there, warm all over except for that arm. They haven’t talked about what happened that night, not really. Bucky hasn’t brought it up, and Steve...Steve has been trying to forget. “Look at me, Steve. I’m right here.”

Steve shivers. He swallows hard, steeling himself, and he locks his eyes with Bucky’s. “Maybe I need you to remind me.”

Bucky’s gaze softens. He looks painfully understanding, like Steve’s the one who’s suffered. Guilt twists in his stomach, but Bucky doesn’t give him a chance to sink deeper into it. He presses Steve into the bed with surprising force, pinning him in place. The knot in Steve’s chest starts to untie as Bucky holds him down. His cool hand is still strong, keeping Steve in place as he moves his flesh hand down to nudge Steve’s thighs open. Steve’s obedient, and he only hisses a little at the touch of Bucky’s dry fingers against his hole.

“Don’t bother,” he mutters when Bucky pauses. He has to close his eyes, can’t keep looking up at him when he’s talking like this. “I want it.”

Bucky grunts softly, but he keeps going, probing Steve gently with his fingers before he pulls back to get lined up. The head of his cock feels _massive_ , and Steve can feel how he’s working to get inside. It hurts in the best way, and Steve scratches his blunt nails down Bucky’s back as Bucky’s dick forces him open. His body is as tight and grasping as he feels, pulling Bucky in. Maybe he won’t let him go, and they’ll just stay here like this forever.

It gets smoother as Bucky’s precome eases the way, giving them both a little wetness. Steve misses the drag, but the sounds Bucky makes when he can thrust in properly are worth it. He lets Bucky set the pace, just holding on while Bucky fucks him. He closes one hand around Bucky’s bicep, the cool one, forcing himself to touch it as they get close, to _remember_.

“Bucky, god.” He digs his nails into Bucky’s flesh. Is it even Bucky’s flesh anymore? They’ve had sex since the attack, plenty of times, but he’s been getting worn down, day after day, exposed like a raw nerve. And now whatever part inside him that’s been fraying a little more day after day has finally snapped. This work they do is all about surety. It’s about maintaining an aura of calm when people are panicking, getting the job done when your instincts tell you to run and hide. Steve’s been stalwart and sure since he was fourteen, the day he finally worked up the courage to dig his dad’s rifle and a case of silver bullets out from behind the artificial Christmas tree. He and Sarah had been politely sharing the fiction that he didn’t know she’d hidden it there, but when a lycan was terrorizing the neighborhood, he wasn’t going to sit at home with the curtains drawn and try not to notice. Not when he could do something about it.

He’s still holding on, digging his nails in, when Bucky groans and comes, hips stuttering out against Steve’s ass.

“Baby, c’mon,” Bucky mumbles. He shifts his weight up on his knees and runs his thumb over Steve’s wrist.  “Lemme go?”

Steve feels frozen in place, unmoored in time, but he slowly obeys. A moment later Bucky has moved down his body. He wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and takes him into his mouth in one smooth motion. Steve can’t control the desperate cry wrenched from his throat at the sensation.

Bucky hadn’t come from a family like his. His dad had a normal job, with a suit and tie and everything. His mom worked part time at the library. The Barnes’ basement had a washer and dryer, a hot water heater, a few boxes of toys that the older girls had outgrown but the younger ones hadn’t quite grown into yet. The Rogers’ basement had a heavy wooden trunk that was bigger than Steve, sealed shut with a dusty padlock. But when Steve needed to get inside, Bucky was the one who brought over the bolt cutters.

He’d been the one who pulled Bucky into all this.

There’s a sharp pain in his hip, and Steve flinches, looking down at where Bucky pinched him. Bucky is squinting up at him, mostly pulled off with just the head of Steve’s cock resting on his tongue. His hand is moving, stroking Steve’s flagging erection. Steve feels a flash of shame, heat flooding his cheeks. Bucky pulls off, and Steve tries to twist away from him.

“Stevie, jesus.” Bucky catches his hip and holds him in place. He shifts so he’s settled against Steve’s side, curled up against him, his spent cock a soft but noticeable presence against Steve’s hip. “Stop running away for a fucking second and talk to me.”

Steve shuts his eyes and imagines that Bucky is absorbing warmth from his body. That if they stayed here long enough, it would spread all the way down to the fingertips on _both_ hands. He doesn’t know how to put that into words that make sense. Instead, he says, “This is all my fault. You wouldn’t even _be_ here if I hadn’t--”

“Uh, excuse me.” Bucky cuts him off and squeezes his hip. “Did I miss the part where you kidnapped me at gunpoint and forced me to hunt monsters with you?”

“I’m serious.” Steve turns his face toward the pillow. “There’s a reason that we don’t...we’re not supposed to get people involved. Because they get hurt.”

For a long moment, Bucky is silent, and Steve feels the knot in his stomach getting tighter by the second. It’s one thing for him to think it, to _know_ it; he doesn’t know what he’ll do when he hears Bucky say it.

Bucky gently touches his jaw, urging him to roll back towards him. Steve goes reluctantly. When he opens his eyes to look up at Bucky, he’s started to see how ferocious he looks, blue eyes steely. “I would rather walk my sorry ass back to that cave and offer that fucking hydra another nice juicy bite than give up a single second of the time I’ve spent with you, Stevie. You hear me? I was never gonna let you leave me behind, whatever you decided to do.”

Steve shuts his eyes against the prickle behind them. After a second to pull himself together, he turns his face into Bucky’s hand with a sigh. “Remember that time I was gonna join the army?”

Bucky snorts, and Steve feels like that knot in his stomach is starting to loosen. Just a little. “Right. Cuz you’ve always been so good at following orders.” Steve makes a soft protesting sound, and Bucky curls his fingers, scritching gently at Steve’s jaw. “Besides, you couldn’t grow this thing in the army. Think I’d miss it.”

“That so?” Steve wraps his arm around Bucky’s middle, holding tight. “Guess maybe it’s a good thing I went into the family business after all.”

"Yeah,” Bucky says, his breath warm against Steve’s temple. “I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com) for more boys, feels & shenanigans.


End file.
